Chapter 3. MAYDAY!
by Jolteon998
Summary: The Omega finally reaches Mobius but the journey had it's effects on the Omega.


  
  
Mayday!  
  
  
"Well lets get underway". "Mike to the moon of mobius. Mike, sailon power level five  
.......Engage" . Outside, the ship blasted away in a brilliant flash of light as the Omega   
headed for the moon by mobius.   
  
Two hours later. "Moon dead ahead sir!" Mike spoke in a relieved voice. "Good..."   
Jolteon replied happily. Just then the emergency speakers came on "WARNING! WARNING! POWER   
CORE OVERLOAD!!!!" Then the p.a. came on "Engine room calling bridge!" . "This is the   
captain, what is going on down there?" Jolteon spoke in an anxious voice. "Well I think the  
damage we sustained from the battle in the nebula on the shields must have caused feedback  
to the core. I suggest we release the power core" . "Do IT!" Jolteon ecsclaimed. "MIKE! ,  
RAISE ALL SHIELDS NOW!!!". A few seconds after the shields went up the core exploded   
sending the ship hurdling toward the planet Mobius. The P.A. system comes on and Jolteon   
yells into it "All pokemon ABANDON SHIP! REPEAT ABANDON SHIP! get to your EMERGENCY ESCAPE   
POKEBALLS!". As all the pokemon raced toward their pokeballs Jolteon turns back saying "I   
forgot Mewtwo's Masterball!". "I'll be right back".   
  
Meanwhile on Mobius, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine gathered in the   
computer room as Rotor showed them how the new system he installed can now tap into   
Robonik's satellites. Just as he switched it on... ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!. Rotor esclaimes in   
amassment "OH NO!, an very large object is about to enter Mobius's atmosphere!". Sally says  
in fear "where is it going to land?". "Give the computer a minute!" Rotor replies. "I've   
got it!"Rotor yells. "It'ill hit the outskirts of Robotropolis!". Sonic says in happiness   
"Let's hope that Robutnik is at that spot now!". Sally replies in anger "what about all  
those innocent Mobians who are at that part of Robotropolis, Sonic?". Rotor yells " what   
are those small pieces coming out of the ship?"  
  
Back in space all the Emergency escape pokeballs and Emergency provision pokeballs   
were released except for Jolteon's or so we think. "Ah! Got it!" . "Now to get out of here!  
while I still can". "Computer open E.E.P so I can get out of here". The computer replies  
"EMERGENCY ESCAPE POKEBALL HAS ALREADY BEEN RELEASED" "Oh no!" yells Jolteon. "Computer!,   
are there anymore E.E.P.'s left on the ship?". The computer replies "All E.E.P.'s have been   
released". "Great now what do I do?" Jolteon asks. The computer comes on again "WARNING!  
THIS SHIP WILL ENTER THE ATMOSPHERE OF THE PLANET IN APPROXIMATELY 3 MINUTES!". Jolteon   
yells "Computer!, Are the engines functional?". "No" the computer replies. "Well, are the   
manuvering thrusters working?". "Yes". "Good, now all I need is a strong power source".   
Jolteon turns to one of the survival belts that was left and says "hey I got it, I'll use   
one of these belts super crystal to boost the power of the ship's sheilds and take the other  
for myself". "Computer!, open bridge power cell adapter!". "Affirmative!". Out opens a hole  
and Jolteon places the crystal inside and the hole closes. "Now computer use the power of   
the crystal to turn on the exterior shields and atmospheric shields then state the power  
read-out". "The power to the shields is 68% and atmospheric shields are at maximum". "Darn,  
Not enough for a crash landing" "Computer divert all power to shields except life-support   
atmospheric shields, shields and manuvering thrusters"."Affermative". The ship was then   
engulfed in darkness. "There, all shields are at 100%". "Well here we go! Time to ROCK AND   
ROLL!!!".  
  
(Back on Mobius) "IT'S A SHIP! And it has entered our atmosphere" "it will collide  
with Robotropolis in approximately......one minute!"  
  
(Back on the Omega) "I hope these thrusters work cause I really don't want to hit   
those buildings!".  
  
(Back on Mobius) "Here it comes" "IMPACT IN 5.....4!......3!!......2!!..HEY! THE   
SHIP IS PULLING UP!". "WHAT?!" cries Sally. "there is someone on that thing!" Rotor states.  
"Unfortunately the ship is still going down but it will not hit Robotropolis". "thank zee   
heaveans" Cries Antoine. "Impact in 4.....3......2.....1!....KRBLAM!   
  
Did Jolteon survie the crash? Read about it next time on the next   
installation of the Jolteon Chronicles!  
  



End file.
